Invader Chronicles #1-The Dream
by SpazzzzticMan
Summary: Hey!!! This is the first of my many invader chronicles!! These are about ym friends and there rp charas I am J and my sirs Rir and Kir are in it!!! R&R please!!!


Invader Chronicles  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
~Skool~  
  
JCome On end!!!!! ::looking at the clock which is about to strike 3:00::  
  
MiMi::sitting in desk staring at the wall::  
  
Kalah::asleep::  
  
Black::yawning::  
  
Melissa::also asleep::  
  
Zel::doodling while snickering::  
  
Dib::eyeing all 6 of them suspiciously::  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JFinallly!!!!  
  
Kalah::jumps up:: You can't prove it!!!!!!  
  
MiMiChill Out itz just time to go.  
  
KalahHey, When you sleep the time goes by fast!!!!  
  
::they all walk outside::  
  
KalahSooooo are we doin anything tonite it is a Friday!!!!!!  
  
ZelOhhhhh Yea I forgot!!!! It izzzz!  
  
Melissalet's all sleep over at my house!!!!  
  
JSure  
  
::they all agreed::  
  
::when they were out of site they called their Sirs::  
  
RiRHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! O!  
  
BirChickennnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
CirMeow  
  
KatPop Goes The Weasel!!!!  
  
ZirYipppeeeee!  
  
XirHi RiR!!!!!  
  
SirRuffff!  
  
::they were hyper as always::  
  
JWere all sleepin over at Missy's house today to plot schemes against Dib!!!!!!!  
  
::all Sirs start dancing like monkies::  
  
JSoooo let's say 7:oo everyone comes over?  
  
MissyOk!!!!!  
  
::everyone went home::  
  
~J's House~  
  
RiR::packing his bag for sleep over:: Hmmm I must take the Growling Scary Monkey action figure.... Oooooo and the Snorting one, and the Meowing one and the......the.......THE.....BOOOOM! ::head explodes::  
  
JRiR!!!!! let's go Now!!!!!!  
  
~Missy's House~  
  
Missy::answers door:: Helllo!!!!  
  
EVERYONE'S HERE!!!!!  
  
::everyone was sitting downstairs talking::  
  
MissyAlright everyone can take their costumes off now!!!!!!  
  
::A large Phew is heard threw the room::  
  
MiMiLets make schemes to kill the humans and DIB!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
::everyone laughs::  
  
Missy'sAll the Sirs can go play over there!!!!  
  
::All sirs start dancing like monkies again::  
  
~Invaders~  
  
JI can't stand Mr. Bitters he is sooooooo .....Soooo......Soooooooo....whats the word???........  
  
KalahHUMAN!!!  
  
JYes Thatz it!!!!! But we don't even know what he is!!!! ::everyone laughs::  
  
BlackYea!!! I know when I didn't have my homework and he was all in my face and gettin his stinkin Pizza human food stinkin breath all over I was this close to Probing his ass!!!!  
  
MiMiBlack????  
  
Blackwell blastin him then probing his asss! ::everyone laughs again::  
  
ZelI know we should just make a beam a big KILL HUMANS TO DEATH BEAM!!!!!!  
  
KalahAND GERMS!  
  
ZelKILL HUMANS TO DEATH AND GERMS BEAM!!!!  
  
JAnd Pizzza!!!!  
  
ZelKILL HUMANS TO DEATH AND GERMS AND PIZZA BEAM!!!!  
  
BlackAND ALLLLL HUMAN FOOD!!!  
  
ZeLKILL HUMANS TO DEATH AND GERMS AND PIZZA AND ALL HUMAN FOOD BEAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jand......  
  
ZelThatz ENOUGH!!!!!!  
  
JOk  
  
~SIRS~  
  
RiRLet's Play Tag!!!!  
  
ZiRwhoooooooooo hoooooooooo! ::runs into wall::  
  
KatHow about POP GOES THE WEASEL????  
  
XirWhat's that????  
  
KatJust watch!!!::shows them::  
  
::they all laugh::  
  
BirDo it AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
AGAIN!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!! AGAIN!!!!  
  
~Invaders~  
  
::hear popping noise::  
  
MiMiKat told them about Pop The weasel!!!!!  
  
Jlet's think of schemes to kill Dib!!!!  
  
KalahOhhhh I got One!!!!! We turn him into a frog and then smush him!!!!!!!!  
  
MiMiRighttttt Kalah!!!!! No we should Shove Pizza threw his mouth soo much until it comes out his ears, mouth,nose, and ...............  
  
MissyHEY!!!!  
  
MiMisry  
  
MelissaThose are good ideas but we should just let the SIRS play with him that will do the trick!!!  
  
::they all agree while watching all the sirs blow up weasels::  
  
BlackWe send him to the tallests as a Human Slave!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
::everyone laughs!!!!!!!::  
  
HA  
  
HA  
  
HA  
  
HA  
  
HA  
  
HA  
  
KirIm A Slaaaaaaaaave 4 U!!!!!!  
  
JKir!!!!  
  
Kirooopsies doopsies!!!!!!!  
  
JHmmmmmmmm  
  
::they all go back to laughing::  
  
~~~~~~~~10 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jcome on Gooo To bed RiR!!!!!! Itz 3:00 AM!!!!!!  
  
::ALL the sirs are hyper on Kool-AId::  
  
BirDon't you eat the toy if it is Grey and Cakey!!!!!!  
  
::all SIRS laugh::  
  
MissyGeeez their like drunk off the stufff!!!!  
  
::the SIRS start to Irish Dance::  
  
MissyNoooooooooo Stop!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Sirs just collapse and sleep::  
  
JOkkkkkk Yes Alrighty Then ::confused::  
  
::everyone asleep::  
  
~~~~~`Dream Starts~~~~~  
  
Unknown PersonHmmm Sir but we can't!!!! He is a Fictional character!!!!! Sirs WE CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::All The Sirs appear sitting on a throne::  
  
RiRBring us the Scary Monkey!!!!!!! Nowwww! We are the Almighty Rulers of You guys!!!!!!  
  
UnknownThe presidents!!!!!  
  
BirTherefore,Rulers of you!!!!!!  
  
UknownNot exactly!!!!!!  
  
SirsSHUT UP!!!!! DON'T MAKE US CALL YOU LAME!!!!!  
  
unknownYessss Sirs!!!!  
  
KatNow we want the Monkey!!!!!!!  
  
UnknownHe's Not real!!!!!!!!  
  
XirOk thatz it!!!!! Your a liar and I don't think you have the potential to be a Sir Worker Good-Bye!!!!!  
  
Sirs::put on brown wigs:: YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK GOOD-BYE!!!!!!!  
  
LAME!!!!!!!  
  
::ray shoots at guy and turns to DoomCake::  
  
KatHmmmm DoomCake!!!! ::eats:: Ewww Tastes humany!!!!!!  
  
RiRNow let's start changin this town around!!!!!  
  
KatAdd a street named DoomCake Lane and that is where the DoomCake store will be!!!!!!!  
  
RiRScary Monkey Shop on every corner!!!!!!!  
  
Kirthe streets made out of Pizza!!!!!!!  
  
BirYea and rains cheese!!!!  
  
XirAnd Get our Invaders there very own like house section of this white house!!!!!  
  
Zirand itz not White House anymore!!! Itz SirCoolScaryMonkeyFaLaLaLahapppyhappySirDoomcakeBirRiRKirSiRCiRZiRXirHouse!! !!!!!!!  
  
SoldierOkkkk Sir!!!!  
  
RiRwas that a smart allec remark???  
  
No Sir!!!! It wasn't!!!!!!  
  
KatI think it was!!!!!!!  
  
LAME!  
  
::zapped::  
  
::the Invaders Appear::  
  
RiRhello fellow Invaders!  
  
KatHiiiii Mommmy!  
  
MiMiyea hi!!! We get to live here!!!!!  
  
KalahOhhhh Baby!!!!!!  
  
Jhey RiR!!!!!!  
  
RiRhello,Please remember you are in our SirCoolScaryMonkeyFaLaLaLahapppyhappySirDoomcakeBirRiRKirSiRCiRZiRXirHouse!! !!!!!!! this isn't your SirCoolScaryMonkeyFaLaLaLahapppyhappySirDoomcakeBirRiRKirSiRCiRZiRXirHouse!! !!!!!!! soo please treat our SirCoolScaryMonkeyFaLaLaLahapppyhappySirDoomcakeBirRiRKirSiRCiRZiRXirHouse!! !!!!!!! with care!!!!!!!!!  
  
J::whispers to MiMi:: Why did he have to say it soo much???  
  
MiMi::shrugs::  
  
RiRwhat's that J? A whisper? There are no secrets here!!!! You may be my capanion But I can still call you Lame buddy!!!  
  
JOhh my God!!!!  
  
RiRHmmmmm ::pulls out pizza::  
  
KatRiR is now eating go to your living quarters please!!! Bye Mommmmmy!  
  
MiMiHmmmmm yea Bye  
  
::they all walk up to doors that have their names on them::  
  
MelissaThis Place is a mad house why do they have to rule the earth?  
  
JThey don't! They are just the presidents!  
  
Kalah::walks in her living quarter:: Ahhhh! Scary Monkey!!!! ::sees Scary Monkey Wallpaper and furniture everywhere around the room::  
  
JNooooooo!!!!!  
  
::Soldiers bust in the doors:: What is the problem? You are supposed to be at the assembly!!!!!  
  
::all walk to the assembly::  
  
RiRYou!!!! You live in our town and you insult the Scary Monkey?  
  
Punk KidYea he sucks!!!!!  
  
KatThatz it!!!!! Let's turn into a Frog!!!! ::zaps::  
  
XirNo A Rat!!! ::zap::  
  
ZirAn Ant!!!! ::zap::  
  
BirA monkey!!! ::zap::  
  
RiRa weasel!!! ::zap::  
  
CirA snake!!! ::zap::  
  
SirA Chicken!!!! ::zap::  
  
::all the zaps go together and hit the kid to reveal a hideous animal like thing::  
  
Punk KidGretYs jadanc!!!!!!! Reowwwwwgert!  
  
All SirsOooooooo Pretty!!!! Our Pet!!!!!  
  
RiRwe'll Name him Swinchycherekoo!!!!!  
  
All SirsYea!!!!!!!  
  
RiRAnyone else wanna insult the Great Monkey?  
  
CrowdWe Love the Monkey!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JThis is sick!!!!! We have to stop it!!!!!!! ::leaps up::  
  
MiMiYea!!!!!!  
  
JRiR its time for you to sleep!!! ::pushes button to deactivate RiR::  
  
RiRNooooOOOOoooooo Get Him!!!!!!! ::soldiers ram into J::  
  
::Button sparks and goes nuts::  
  
MiMiOhhhhh Noooo the Sirs are gonna be unable to function right the button is broke!!!!!  
  
KalahAhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
BlackThat is soooo It LASERS!!!!!!!! ::shoots::  
  
All SirsHaHAhAHahA!!!!! LAME LAME LAME LAME LAME LAME LAME!!!!!!!!!  
  
::all people turn to hideous doom cake Monkey-like monsters::  
  
JRunnnnnnnnnn!!!! Ahhh Itz 9 layers Of Doooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs::  
  
RiRGuys LeTs Go TO OuR HiDDeN PaLaCe!!!!!  
  
::room explodes and launches into the clouds::  
  
BlackNoooo you don't!!!! ::throws this little balck thing::  
  
JWhat's that?  
  
BlackA tracer!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jcooool how are we gonna get up there?????  
  
Doom Cake MonsterYou can use the Scary Monkey escape pod they have!!!!  
  
MiMiAhhhhh itz alive!!!!!!  
  
DoomcakeNooo I am one of the soldiers and I would love to help you put a stop to there rule!!!!  
  
MiMiOoooo Ok!!!!!  
  
DoomcakeFollow Me!!!!!!  
  
::they all follow::  
  
::come up to a vootcruser with scary monkey painted all over it::  
  
KalahI am Not going in that!!!!!!!  
  
ZelWe have tooo!  
  
::they all get in::  
  
::starts up::  
  
VROOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::music starts playing::  
  
Welcome to the Scary Monkey Cruiser We Love Scary Monkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JMake it stop!!!!!!!  
  
::they fly into clouds::  
  
MiMiLoook!!!!!! ::points out window::  
  
::Giant Scary Monkey Temple is hovering above the clouds::  
  
DoomcakeThatz where they are now!!! Goooo!  
  
::pushes Invaders out::  
  
JAhhhhhhhhhh ::falling::  
  
MiMiHelp Us!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::land::  
  
ZelWe have to go inside and show them whose boss!  
  
MiMiKat Is soooo Grounded!!!!!!!  
  
JRiR will get no pancakes for 3 weeks!!!!!  
  
KalahGeez thatz Harsh!!!!!!  
  
JOhhhh wellll!  
  
::they bust in::  
  
JAlright Sirs you betta Recognize!!!!!!  
  
MiMiUh Hmmmmmmm I'll whoop you Kat!!!  
  
::Little Sirs in robes kneeling before a huge Scary Monkey Statue::  
  
ZelOk this goes wayyyy Beyond weird!!!!  
  
::The Sirs appear in gold robes::  
  
RiRYou can't stop the Scary Monkey!!!!!! He will Arise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RiRall of our Sirs stand up it is time for the ceremonial summon!!!!!!  
  
::all sirs stand up::  
  
::Begin to Irish Dance and Sing::  
  
Scary Monkey We Looooove You You rock Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JThatz the chant?????  
  
MiMiI am......Ohh Nevermind!!!!!  
  
::The huge statue starts to shake::  
  
::stands up::  
  
Scary MonkeyGrrrrrrrrr Grrrrr GRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
JOk a Real Life Scary Monkey!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
::Invaders Run::  
  
KalahMommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZelI am not amused!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JWhere do we go? ::at end of clouds::  
  
JUMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
::jump off clouds::  
  
::plummeting::  
  
J::Looks at MiMi::  
  
MiMiJ Get Up!!!!!! Wake Up!!!!!!! Hellllo!!!!!  
  
~~~~~Dream Over~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J::wakes up:: No Scary Monkey!!!!!!  
  
MiMiOkkkkk Rightttttt Anywayz itz time to get up!!!!!!!  
  
JYou wouldn't the dream I had!!!! The Sirs ruled the Earth!!!!  
  
MiMiOhhh My God!!! I had the same dream!!!!  
  
InvadersWe Alll DiD!!!!!  
  
JWeird................  
  
~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
